The Taste of Death
Background The Taste of Death is a daedric quest that rewards the Dragon Born with the Ring of Namira. It also leads to joining of the Coven of Namira and becoming a cannibal. You must clear out their headquarters by killing draugr, then kill the priest in Morthal and eat him. Walkthrough Hall of the Dead After hearing a rumor from Kleppr at Silver-Blood Inn that The Hall of the Dead in Markarth is closed, the Dragonborn is directed to Brother Verulus. After overhearing an argument between him and Thongvor Silver-Blood, talk to Brother Verulus. He will deny you entrance to the hall of the dead but you can bribe, persuade or intimidate him to tell you the situation. He'll explain dead bodies in the Hall of the Dead have been found partially eaten and asks you to investigate. Inside, an unknown woman's voice will be heard talking about cannibalism. Soon after, Eola will reveal herself. She worships Namira, Lady of Decay, and seems to believe that the Dragonborn, like her, desires to feed from dead human bodies. Through dialogue, the Dragonborn can listen to what she has to say or to confront and kill her. Listening to her will activate The Taste of Death quest. Eola will become invisible and leave the Hall of the Dead and go to Reachcliff Cave, where she will wait for the Dragonborn. Regardless of whether the Dragonborn chooses to kill Eola or to listen to her, the Dragonborn can report back to Brother Verulus and tell him that the Hall of the Dead is safe; Verulus will give the Dragonborn an Amulet of Arkay as a reward. Reachcliff Cave Eola will be waiting for the Dragonborn outside Reachcliff Cave, where she asks the Dragonborn to defeat the Draugr inside. She will follow the Dragonborn in combat if asked. Eola is a powerful follower and will not hesitate to revive defeated Draugr for help. Once you reach the second chamber be careful of high level draugr which can be troublesome, especially at lower levels (entering the second chamber by the upper route, whirlwind sprint across the gap in the platforms to find a booby-trapped chest). After a short trek you will arrive in a room with the boss along with several other draugr. After the dungeon is cleared, Eola will thank you and propose a feast to celebrate the victory. She will ask the Dragonborn to lure Brother Verulus into Reachcliff Cave to be eaten, as part of an initiation ritual. She will then give you 100 gold to cover expenses. Back in the Hall of the Dead, Brother Verulus can be convinced to follow the Dragonborn through dialogue options (persuade, bribe or intimidate). Note that convincing Verulus to follow you without payment seems to be extremely difficult unless wearing the Amulet of Articulation. (Tested Xbox with 100 speech skill he could not be persuaded.) (persuasion works with 100 speech and persuasion perk) If you have a follower with you, none of the dialouge options will work. The Feast When the Dragonborn arrives at Reachcliff Cave with Verulus, there will be a feast laid out in the final chamber, with other cannibals: Sanyon, Lisbet, Banning and Hogni Red-Arm seated around the large table. Eola talks to Verulus and convinces him to lay on the altar ("to rest", while he waits for the dinner). Eola then asks the Dragonborn to kill Brother Verulus and feast on his flesh. After killing him, the Dragonborn can activate his body, and a dialogue box will appear with the options to eat or to leave Verulus' body alone. If the Dragonborn chooses to eat, the voice of Namira herself will sound, telling the Dragonborn she's pleased with them. She gives you the Ring of Namira, which allows the Dragonborn to feed from dead human bodies for the added benefit of a static +50 stamina and +50 health and health regeneration that lasts for 5 minutes. : Note: If you are wearing the Ring of Namira and receive the Cursed Ring of Hircine from Sinding during the quest Ill Met By Moonlight for curing werewolf, you will forever be able to feed off of bodies and obtain +50 health and +50% health regeneration. This is caused by the game forcibly removing the ring from the player without removing the status effect from feeding. At any moment before eating Verulus, it's possible to fight Eola and the members of The Coven of Namira during the feast. This will cause the quest to fail; however, if Verulus survives, he will give the Dragonborn a level-indexed cash reward and head back to Markarth. You can also loot the dead coven members for gold, keys, and other items. If the Dragonborn had bribed Verulus to follow, the bribe can be looted from Verulus' corpse after he is killed. Trivia *Betraying the Cannibals will force several important NPCs, including shopkeepers, to turn hostile to you. The reward given may not be worth the lost ring and merchants. **Killing Eola as you enter the cave the first time (to clear it) will not turn the shopkeepers hostile. *If you complete the quest by killing Verulus, you can leave the cave then re-enter to find Hogni, Lisbet and Banning have all returned to Markarth and will remain friendly since they didn't witness the killing. *After completing this quest (by feeding on Verulus) you may encounter Sigar in the wilderness - he will greet you and ask you to feed on the corpse of a High Elf lying next to him. ** This may also happen if you kill Eola instead of Verulus *Even after completing the quest, killing Eola may cause the quest (now in the "Completed" section) to show as failed; the Ring of Namira remains in your possession, however. *If you feast on Verulus in werewolf form the quest will not be updated. *Brother Verulus is a useful second follower, as he is a competent mage. Therefore, it may be beneficial to delay completing the quest. *Killing Verulus will count as a charge towards the Ebony Blade, as he is considered a follower. *If you leave the Halls of the Dead before Eola can talk to you, Eola will disappear and reappear if you talk to her upon re-entry. It will say you have already talked to her, but the quest will not progress unless she leaves the halls on her own terms. *After speaking with Eola in the hall of the dead, the game will tell you to speak to the priest, completeing the miscellaneous quest you started to receive the quest "The Taste Of Death". To continue this new quest line you must meet Eola at Reachcliff Cave. Gallery Namira11-515x289.jpg|Ring of Namira Eola2.jpg|Eola Lisbet.jpg|Lisbet, one of the cannibals at Namira's feast|link=Lisbet Bugs ru:Вкус смерти Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests Category:Skyrim: Markarth Quests